A series of complicated and expensive demodulation and synchronization methods have been developed heretofore for use in mobile radio communication. The known methods operate with a great deal of complexity and the signal is processed for demodulation and/or synchronization with reference to discrete threshold values. In such cases disturbances creep directly into the demodulation result and can be mitigated only by expensive and troublesome transmission methods which increase the redundance of the signal. Furthermore, with these methods there is still a reduction of the transmissible data that can pass through any given information transmission channel.